ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Unarmed Zoltan Transport
This event can unlock the Zoltan Cruiser and does not have any prerequisite. ---- An unarmed Zoltan transport vessel is slowly making its way toward the beacon here. They hail: "This is a Zoltan peace envoy. We carry no weapons or shielding and rely on the mercy of others to communicate our message." # Attack them. #* You charge your weapons - not that this will take much. #** Fight an unarmed Zoltan ship. #*** #***# Finish them off. #***#* You continue the assault. #***# Let them go. #***#* You power down your weapons and after a time the ship slowly limps away. They refuse all communications. You can't help but feel somewhat guilty. #*** #**** You receive a low amount of scrap and resources. #*** #**** You receive a random amount of scrap and resources. #* Just as you're preparing to attack you detect a nearby jump signature. A Zoltan defense ship comes to their aid! #** Fight a Zoltan ship. #*** #**** You receive a low amount of scrap and resources. #*** #**** You receive a random amount of scrap and resources. # Hear them out. #* They continue. "We take your silence for interested contemplation." They talk at length about peace and harmony, but either it's beyond your simple mind or it's all nonsense. #** They finish: "Please, spread the word of enlightenment to those that have not heard. Once you have, contact our brethren." They transmit coordinates of their so-called "brethren". #*** A quest marker is added to your map. # Leave. #* The galaxy is at war - there's no time for talk of peace. You leave their hails unanswered and charge the jump drive. #** Nothing happens. Quest Marker You arrive at the location specified by the peace-loving Zoltan, but the only thing nearby is a Rebel ship, closing in fast! "We've found you! You're not getting away this time!" # Attack. #* You power your weapons and prepare to fight. #** # Attempt to hail them. #* They open communications: "I can't imagine there's anything you could say that will save you. The rebellion must destroy those that are still loyal to the obsolete Federation." #*# "Perhaps there could be a reconciliation of our ideals without war?" #*#* "Our ideals are too different to be so easily reconciled. You think this could end any way but war?" #*#*# The galaxy is huge, you can find a place for your ideals elsewhere without causing this destruction. #*#*#* "No! We will not be consigned to the backwaters of space just because we don't fit into your 'Federation ideals'" They charge. #*#*#** #*#*# True progress can only be achieved without bloodshed. #*#*#* Suddenly all indications of the Rebel ship fade away and a Zoltan fleet appears around your ship. The captain of the ship you met previously materializes on your bridge. #*#*#** (50% chance) "Although your methods are crude and most certainly ineffective, it is clear you took our previous meeting to heart. If your ship represents the Federation's willingness to adapt we shall do what we can to aid in their fight. This technology should aid your quest." #*#*#*** You unlock the Zoltan Cruiser, receive a low amount of scrap and the Zoltan Shield augmentation (or an additional +25 scrap if you already have the augmentation). #*#*#** (50% chance) "Although your methods are crude and most certainly ineffective, it is clear you took our previous meeting to heart. If your ship represents the Federation's willingness to adapt we shall do what we can to aid in their fight. I will personally assist." #*#*#*** You unlock the Zoltan Cruiser, receive a high amount of scrap and resources and a Zoltan crewmember named "Envoy", maxed in all skills. #*# "Surrender. Your ultimate destruction is inevitable. We've left scores of Rebels destroyed in our wake." #*#* They shut off communications and immediately engage. #*#** #*# "Your Rebellion is causing millions of deaths. Your beliefs are dividing the galaxy. Unity is the only option!" #*#* "Humans are treated as 'equal' to aliens in the weak Federation. The sacrifice of BILLIONS of alien or human lives are justified if it means we reach our full potential!" They charge. #*#** Trivia This event is called "ZOLTAN_PEACE_QUEST" in the datafiles. The Zoltan Cruiser used to unlock through only one of the two final outcomes of the quest, but this was changed to both of them in the 1.5.10 update. Category:Ship Unlocking Events